batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Madeleine Loomis
Madeleine Loomis is a young, attractive woman who bears a strong physical resemblance to Norma Bates. She is also the widow of the late Sam Loomis. Biography Season 5 Norman first met Madeleine when he went to buy paint at the recently re-opened hardware store. He noticed she was married and she revealed that her husband did not share her interest in hardware. Norman then realized he did not have his wallet and when she later dropped by the motel to deliver the paint he gave her the payment, also inviting him to attend a town meeting for local businesses. (Dark Paradise) While in a coffee shop, Norman noticed Madeleine outside her hardware store and when she came to talk to him, she told him that she could fill him in about the meeting. When Sam dropped by, Madeleine introduced them and suggested that they go out to dinner with a friend of hers. (The Convergence of the Twain) She called to the Bates house with cookies where she met Chick while he was doing house repairs. She confessed to Norman that the double date did not go the way she wanted it to and revealed that she had her suspicions that Sam was having an affair since he was going back to Seattle so frequently. She said that in spite of this she hoped she and Norman could be friends. (Bad Blood) When Norman was cleaning out the house and getting rid of Norma's dresses, he decided to give the latter to Madeleine who was initially reluctant to take them. She later phoned Norman to thank him for the dresses, saying they fit perfectly and asked him over to her house for dinner as Sam was out of town on business. After they finished dinner, she suggested making a cake and then they kissed. However, Norman soon saw "Mother" and had a vision of Madeleine lying dead on the floor, which led to him fleeing the house. (Hidden) When Madeleine rang to check on him, he mentioned about his car being outside the "White Horse Bar" and she offered him a ride, which eventually led to him revealing that Sam was having an affair, which caused her to yell at him to get out of her truck. That evening, after Sam got off the phone with Marion, Madeleine confronted him. {Dreams Die First) As Sam locked himself in the bathroom and was on the phone to Marion, Madeleine repeatedly banged on the door to get him to come out. When Marion discovered that he was married she showed up at his house and smashed the windows in his car. Madeleine ended up throwing wine in his face. (Marion) When Dylan returned to the Bates house after purchasing Norman's medication, he met Madeleine as she was heading up the steps. After telling him that she was a friend of Norman, she told him that Sam did not return home the previous night and Dylan revealed that Norman had serious mental issues. She was shocked as Norman never said anything and walked away. (Inseparable) Following Norman's detaining at the police station, Madeleine was called in and the sheriff asked if she knew about her husband's whereabouts before revealing that Norman may have killed him since he had an infatuation with Madeleine. Madeleine did not believe her and when she left the station she tried to phone Sam, only to be put through to voicemail. As she saw "Mother" pass by "she" stared at her and she realized that what the sheriff had told her was true. (The Body) Madeleine attended Norman's preliminary hearing and cried as the sheriff detailed Sam's injuries when his body was examined. Afterwards, she met Dylan outside the courtroom and asked him how he could live with himself after what Norman did since the latter had fooled her. (Visiting Hours) Trivia *Madeleine Loomis did not exist in the novel or film Psycho and by those events, Sam Loomis was already divorced. * The hardware store that Madeleine owns was owned by Sam Loomis in Psycho. Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Characters